Committed (2001 TV series)
Committed is a Canadian animated television series that aired on CTV, beginning in 2001. It is currently airing on YTV. It was based on an American comic strip of the same name by Michael Fry, better known for Over the Hedge. All 13 episodes of the show can be seen viewed on Amazon Instant Video. Voice actors and their characters * Charlotte Arnold - Zelda Larsen * Cole Caplan - Nicholas Larsen * Eugene Levy - Joe Larsen * Andrea Martin - Frances Wilder * Annick Obonsawin - Tracy Larsen * Catherine O'Hara - Liz Larsen * Dave Foley - Additional Voices * Len Carlson - Additional Voices * Greg Spottiswood - Additional Voices Episode * 1. Liz's Choice October 6, 2002 :When the babysitter quits, working parents Liz and Joe Larsen have to scramble to find childcare for their two-year-old potty training Nicholas. * 2. Time Waits For No Mom October 6, 2002 :Liz faces a performance review at work, while trying to keep track of three sick kids and a husband facing a writing deadline. * 3. Mom On Strike October 6, 2002 :Liz comes home from work to find the house a mess and her family oblivious. * 4. My Daughter The Star October 6, 2002 :After Tracy gets a part in an experimental school play, Joe and Liz disagree about how to best encourage her new-found interest in acting. * 5. Two Minutes to Paradise October 6, 2002 :Having scheduled a romantic date night, Liz ends up reassessing the state of her marriage while waiting for Joe to watch the last two minutes of a championship basketball game. * 6. www.joie-de-tot.com October 6, 2002 :Joie de Tot, Nicholas daycare center, has just installed a web cam so the parents can watch their kids during the day. * 7. Life Goes On, Bra October 6, 2002 :When ten year old Tracy decides she needs a bra, Liz is forced to face the reality that her little girl is becoming a pre-woman. * 8. Who Wants To Be A Crillionaire? October 6, 2002 :On a field trip, Zelda's bus has a minor accident. * 9. Be My Guest October 6, 2002 :The new next-door neighbors ask the Larsens to dog-sit in their all-new, cutting edge computer controlled home. * 10. Married To The Mob Rat October 6, 2002 :Liz discovers that Zelda's Girl Tracker cookie drive is not only controlled by the mob, but that the cookies are made by her company. * 11. There Must Be a Pony October 6, 2002 :iz suggests to a bored Zelda that she throw herself into hobby. * 12. The College Slush Fund October 6, 2002 :After a career day at school, Zelda and Tracy discover that going to college costs money. * 13. Beauty Is In The Eye of the Beholden October 6, 2002 :Liz questions her attractiveness when Joe is picked to judge "The Miss Downloadable" beauty contest. Credits * Executive Producers: Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Michael Hirsch, Toper Taylor, Frank Saperstein, Michael Fry * Produced by: Spence Caldwell * Supervising Producers: Marianne Culbert, Stephen Hodgins, Patricia Burns * Line Producer: Lynn Warner * Directed by: John Halfpenny * Assistant Director: Rick Marshall * Story Editor: Matthew Salsberg * Casting: Karen Goora * Casting Consultant: Jessie Thomson * Voice Director: John Stocker * Production Managers: Judy Leung * Production Supervisors: Ruta Cube * Storyboard Artists: John Flagg, Ted Bastien, Paul Bouchard, Peter Roe, * Storyboard Revision: Ken Stephenson * Background Artists: Susan Menzies, Derek Holmes, Christina Beatrce de los Reyes * Animation Director: Harry Rasmussen * Animation: Alexander Acayen, Dan Wood, Martin Seville * Music by: Pure West * Music Supervisor: Stephen Hudecki * Music Editors: Neil Parfitt, Peter Branton, Anthony Crea * Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Coordinator: Ann McGuire External links *[http://www.ytv.com Committed launches on YTV, Fall 2006] * Category:Canadian animated television series Category:CTV Television Network shows Category:2001 Canadian television series debuts Category:Television programs based on comic strips Category:2000s Canadian television series